Conociendo el futuro!
by hipoastrid
Summary: Hipo y Astrid descubren una cueva, y descubren que al pasar la cueva estan 5 años despues, estan en el futuro!Como volveran a su epoca? y como reacionaran al ver a sus amigos y a si mismos crecidos y cambiados Humor,Romance,Aventura, más humor y romance. AstridxHipo.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Todo el mundo cree, que el futuro no se puede ver, que no se sabe lo que pasara, que es invisible? Pues en esta historia vamos a leer como dos vikingos, descubren su futuro y se ven como son de mayores,

Y bueno aquí comienza la historia.

Era un día tranquilo en Berk, todo era tranquilidad y paz, pero una persona no pensaba lo mismo.

Esa persona era un chico de 14 años, pelo castaño, ojos verdes como el color del bosque, tenia una pierna metalica, pero podía correr, aunque menos que los demás vikingos, era flaco y no parecía mucho un vikingo, pero tenía una gran inteligencia, quien era el chico? Pues seguro que ya lo sabeis, es Hipo Horrenduck Haddock el hijo de Estoico el jefe de la aldea.

Y por qué para él no era un día tranquilo, es más estaba corriendo por el bosque, mientras intentaba salvarse la vida, ya que era perseguido por la chica más ruda y peligrosa de todas, Astrid Hofferson, esa chica era muy difícil de sosprender a algún vikingo, ya que tenía una personalidad que parecía ser enrealidad un hombre, pero Hipo se enamoro, al principio solo le atraía el físico de la chica, ya que tenía un cabello rubio muy bonito, quería tocar, despues tenía esos ojos azules como el mar, quien hechizaban a cualquiera, en unas palabras ella era hermosa era perfecta, pero despues empezó a enamorarse más de su caracter, siempre era terca, dura, lista, segura pero despues conocio a una personalidad que lo tenía escondido y solo lo usaba cuando ella estaba con el, dulce,tímida,nerviosa, lo peor que era muy celosa, siempre se ponía así cuando una chica se acercaba a él, o lo intentaba hablar.

Y esto era también,porque estaba muy celosa, una chica lo había lo había besado en la mejilla y él se había sonrojado, lo malo es que ella lo había visto todo, parecía que ella lo había estado espiando, y sin decir nada ella empezó a perseguile con el hacha, dispuesto a usarlo.

Y así es el por qué estaba corriendo.

-Hipo, no pienses que te vas a escapar de mí, te juro que te voy a encontrar-dijo Astrid gritando con unos gran celos.

-"Da da dara esta muy cerca, debo encontrar un sitio para esconderme"-dijo el chico pensando austado y vio una cueva y entro y empezó a caminar y al ver la salida salio de la cueva, se sosprendio, estaba en el mismo sitio.

-Aquí pasa algo-dijo él sosprendido-ay...Astrid-dijo él nervioso al ver a la chica que lo había tirado al suelo y lo apuntaba con el hacha.

-Te cogí-dijo ella con unos gran celos.

-Astrid, para, antes de matarme, no te parece raro-dijo el nervioso.

-Raro el que?-dijo Astrid no muy convencida.

-Que estamos, en el mismo sitio, donde entramos a la cueva-dijo el levantandose-la cueva no esta!

-Hipo donde estamos-dijo Astrid preocupada.

-No,lo se, pero algo me dice, que si caminamos, lo sabremos-dijo él caminando, siendo seguido por Astrid.

Despues de 15 minutos de caminar, estaban al final del bosque y encontraron una aldea, muy conocida.

-Hipo, esto no me asusta ni nada, pero no estamos de nuevo en Berk?-dijo ella intentando no estar asustada.

-Si, estamos de nuevo en Berk, espera ese de ahí no se parece a Mocoso?-dijo Hipo viendo a un vikingo de 20 años, alto, fuerte,muy parecido a Mocoso y tenía barba y bigote.

-Si y mucho-dijo Astrid sosprendida-y ese?-dijo ella mirando como otro vikingo de la misma edad se acercaba al vikingo, era gordo, parecía muy listo, se parecía a...

-Hola Patapez-dijo el vikingo sonriendo

-Hola Mocoso-dijo Patapez-Has visto a los demás?-preguntó él.

-Ese es Patapez?-dijo Astrid sosprendida

-Y ese Mocoso?-dijo Hipo sin creerselo.

-DONDE ESTAMOS?-dijieron los dos grtando haciendo que todos los vikingos los miraran.

Continuará...

**Espero que os guste esta historia, en esta historia, e puesto a los personajes de httyd 2, pero antes de que ocurra la pelicula.**

**No me pertence nada, httyd y httyd 2 y sus personajes pertencen a Dreamworks.**

**Mocoso-Patan**

**Brusca-Brutilda**

**Chusco-Brutacio**

**Desdentado-Chimuelo**

**Para que no os equivoqueis.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

-Estáis en Berk-dijo Patapez.

-Estamos en Berk?Pero si Astrid y yo acabamos de entrar en el bosque-dijo Hipo sosprendido.

-Espera, estas diciendo, que la chica que esta al lado tuyo es Astrid Hofferson?-dijo uno que se parecía mucho a Chusco.

-Pues sí-dijo Hipo

-Eso es una mentira, Astrid ahora esta en el bosque,practicando con su hacha-dijo una chica parecida a Brusca.

-Igual son espías-dijo Patapez asustado.

-Que no somos espías-dijo Astrid enfadada.

-Igual es Astrid, con ese caracter-dijo Patapez sosprendido

-No seas idiota, solo puede haber una Astrid-dijo Mocoso burlandose de Patapez.

-Pero se parecen mucho-dijo Patapez defendiendose.

-Eso es verdad, la chica se parece a Astrid cuando eramos adolestentes-dijo Chusco sosprendido.

-Y el se parece mucho a Hipo-dijo Brusca abrazando a Hipo-nunca pude abrazarle, ya que Astrid, nunca me dejaba.

-Sueltalo-dijo Astrid cogiendo a la fuerza a Hipo, haciendo que todos se sosprendieran.

-Tampoco, tenías que ser tan bruta-dijo Hipo enfadado.

-Solo protejo algo que es mío-dijo Astrid con una rabia de celos

-No puedes decir a alguien, que es tuyo-dijo Hipo enfadado-te estas comportando como una niña pequeña.

Astrid gruño de un enfado, que hizo que todos se empezarán a reir.

-Vale,ahora si, esos dos son Hipo y Astrid-dijo Mocoso sosprendido.

-Quien es quien?-dijo un viejo gordo muy conocido para los dos adolestentes.

-Bocon?-dijieron Astrid y Hipo sosprendidos.

-El mismo-dijo él con una sonrisa-Hipo, Astrid de jovenes?Que sospresa.

-Y tu de viejo,lo siento-dijo Hipo sosprendido.

-Tranquilo no pasa nada,no sois de esta época verdad?-dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Como lo sabes?-pregunto Astrid intentando no sonar sosprendida.

-La cueva del tiempo-dijo Bocón.

-La cueva del que?-dijo Chusco sin comprender nada.

-Mañana iremos a donde la anciana y os explicara todo-dijo Bocon-solo os dire que esto para vosotros es el futuro 5 años despues.

-Quieres decir, que esto es el futuro?-dijo Hipo sosprendido.

-Exactamente-dijo Bocon-ahora vamos a comer, y podreis hablar con vuestros amigos y ya mañana iremos a donde Gothi, vale?.

-Vale-dijieron todos.

- Y ahora a comer, me muero de hambre-dijo Chusco, siendo seguido por los demás.

En el gran salón.

-Y como soy yo de mayor?-pregunto Hipo contento.

-De personalidad la misma, pero eres el sueño de muchas mujeres, como yo-dijo Brusca coqueteando con Hipo.

Astrid quien estaba al lado del chico, lo abrazó más como protegiendolo de todos.

-Lo malo, que alguien siempre esta muy protector, y ella siempre se lleva la atención-dijo Brusca un poco enfadada.

-Como soy yo de mayor?-preguntó Astrid mientras se separaba de Hipo.

-Puede que te hayas convertido en una mujer en físico,pero sigues siendo la misma en caracter-dijo Chusco riendose-tienes tu mal genio aun.

-Y más hoy-dijo Mocoso riendose también.

Derrepente oyeron pasos que se acercaban al Gran salón, y no estaba de buen humor.

-Ya viene-dijo Patapez con un poco de miedo.

-Quien?-preguntó Hipo.

Derrepente se abrieron las puertas,dejando ver a una valkyria de 19 años, muy guapa, pelo rubio suelto, ojos azules, con una armadura muy parecida a la de Astrid, solo que era marrón, la falda era igual que la de ella,llevaba un hacha, que estaba muy usada, y por la mirada no parecía tener un buen día.

-Astrid-dijo Brusca susurrandoles a los dos adolestentes.

-Ella es Astrid?-dijo Hipo un poco sonrojado.

-Esa soy yo?-dijo Astrid sosprendida.

Continuará...

**Espero que os guste, este capítulo. En el proximo se van a conocer Astrid con su yo del futuro, comó va a reacionar? Y Hipo al ver a Astrid echa casi una mujer?**

**En el proximo capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Para diferenciar la Astrid adolestente y la Astrid del futuro, cuando hablan,para saber quien es quien,la astrid del futuro, al hablar sera astrid pero en minuscula.**

Capítulo 3

-Hola-dijo astrid con un enfado.

-Vaya,astrid parece que tienes un mal..día-dijo Mocoso burlandose,pero se asustó al ver como astrid lo miró con una mirada asesina.

-Se nota que esa eres tu-dijo Hipo susurrandole a Astrid.

-Pero por qué esta así?De mal humor?-preguntó Astrid susurrando.

-Bueno,y quienes son esos dos niños?-preguntó astrid al ver a Astrid y a Hipo,pero al ver al chico se sosprendio, el gran parecido que tenía con su amigo/novio-Hipo?-preguntó ella poniendose al lado del niño, quien el pobre se sonrojo.

-Si,el mismo-dijo Hipo intentando no tartamudear.

-Hipo,sigue siendo tan tímido-dijo Patapez riendose.

-Eso, no es ser un vikingo-dijo Chusco burlandose.

-Pero el es Hipo,y eso es suficiente,para mi-dijo Astrid besando a Hipo en la mejilla,haciendo que Hipo se sonrojase.

-Ahora lo entiendo,vosotros dos, habeis atravesado la cueva del tiempo,y tu debes ser mi yo del pasado, verdad?dijo astrid mientras abrazaba a Hipo.

-Si,podrías soltar a mi Hipo-dijo Astrid gruñendo.

-Astrid,por segunda vez, no soy tuyo-dijo Hipo un poco enfadado.

-Yo ya se lo que es mio y lo que no-dijo Astrid aun celosa.

- No me lo puedo creer,tienes celos hacia ti misma?Espero que en el futuro no seas tan celosa-dijo Hipo cansado.

-Hipo pues lo siento pero, la astrid de aquí es mucho peor que la Astrid que conoces-dijo Brusca riendose al ver la cara de Hipo.

-Eso es verdad?-preguntó Hipo a astrid, quien esta estaba acariciando su pelo.

-Bueno,no puedo dejar que otra chica me robe, mi premio-dijo astrid sonriendo.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo-dijo Astrid aun enfadada.

-Los dioses me odian-dijo Hipo maldiciendo su suerte.

-Por qué?-preguntó Patapez.

-Todo los chicos se enamoran de las mujeres normales, pero no,yo me tengo que enamorar de una vikinga guerrera, que es terca,dura como una espada y muy, muy celosa, y tambien que no me deja hablar con otras chicas y que me espía-dijo Hipo enfadado-hasta no solo me enamore de su físico, tambien me enamore de su caracter.

-Oye Hipo, y si tienes otra novia, a quien eligirias?-preguntó Chusco-seguro que a mi hermana no, ya que ella es insoportable.

-Todos sabemos,que tú eres más insoportable que yo-dijo Brusca tirando la comida de su hermano a la cara de el.

-Parece, que astrid no es la unica que va seguir siendo la misma-dijo Hipo sonriendo pero un poco sonrojado al estar en los brazos de astrid.

-Bueno, y dinos Hipo, quien seria?-preguntó Mocoso sonriendo-o solo quieres que Astrid fuese tu novia-burlandose.

-Heather-dijo Hipo suspirando.

-Heather-dijieron las dos astrid celosas.

-Ella es muy femenina,guapa,no es celosa-dijo Hipo un poco asustado al ver a Astrid mirandolo con unos gran celos y también al ver como astrid le abrazaba más fuerte.

-Creo que, te has metido en la boca de la muerte verde-dijo Mocoso riendose al ver como las dos Astrid estaban muy celosas.

-Ay a que ha venido eso-dijo Hipo al ver como Astrid le había pegado en el hombro.

-Esto, por ponerme celosa-dijo Astrid antes de besarlo en los labios y que todos se rieran y que astrid sonriera, al recordar lo que siempre hacía con hipo antes de besarlo.

Cuando termino de besarlo.

-Y esto por todo lo demás, y para que sepas que yo soy tu novia-dijo Astrid sonriendo al ver la cara tonta de su chico.

-Oye astrid?-dijo Hipo preguntando tartamudeando un poco.

-Si?-dijo ella acariciandole el pelo.

-Nos puedes decir por qué estabas de mal humor antes?-dijo Hipo un poco sonrojado.

-Bueno, entendido, si Astrid me promete una cosa-dijo astrid mientras se separaba de Hipo y susurraba algo a Astrid.

-Esta bien-dijo Astrid gruñendo.

-Bueno pues ocurrió esta mañana-dijo astrid empezando a contar.

Continuará...

**Que le a prometido Astrid a astrid?**

**Por que estaba astrid de tan mal humor?**

**Donde están Hipo y los demás?**

**Todo esto en el proximó capítulo.**

**Lo siento por las faltas de ortografía, que os guste este capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por dandome consejos, y bueno para que no os lieis, la Astrid del futuro,al hablar sera Astrid f, espero que no os lieis así.**

Capítulo4

Pov Astrid f.(flash back)

Era hoy a la mañana, Hipo y Estoico y más vikingos se estaban preparando para irse con sus dragones a una isla vecina,para enseñar a entrenar dragones y para eso tardarian una semana o algo asi para volver.

Yo estaba con Hipo,sentados en el bosque, aun teniamos tiempo de despedirnos.

-Una semana sin molestarte, seguro que me aburrire-dije yo intentando no sonar que estaba triste.

-Asi que,solo sirvo para que tu me molestes-dijo el un poco enfadado.

-Pues si-dije yo burlandome de el.

-Entonces, tendre que hacerle a otra, la pregunta-dijo él,sabiendo que yo me empezaria a ponerme celosa.

-Que pregunta?-dije yo intentando sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

-Para tí no es,importante-dijo el ahora molestandome.

-No jueges con mi paciencia Hipo-dije yo mientras le agarraba de la armadura-Preguntamelo.

-Ahora?Sabes que tengo muy poco tiempo...-dijo el sin terminar de decir la frase, ya que yo le habia interrumpido con mis labios con los suyos,si,lo había besado, que duró casi un minuto pero fue unos de los mejores de los que le había dado.

Cuando termine, le mire y sonrei y solte una risita divertida al ver la cara que puso,la misma que cuando le bese despues de que despertase.

-Bueno,lo intentare-dijo el muy nervioso-Astrid Hofferson, querias casarte con..ahhhh-dijo Hipo sin terminar la frase ya que Thornado,le había cogido y lo llevaba más lejos de Astrid.

-Lo siento,Astrid pero ahora nos tenemos que ir-dijo Estoico, mientras Hipo se subía a Desdentado.

Cuado ya se fueron, sentí que mi rabia crecía, me habían robado la oportunidad de que me pidiera matrimonio,mi deseo,mi sueño desde hace ya mucho tiempo,que Hipo el hombre de que tanto quería oir esas palabras me lo habían arrebatado,ademas el era muy tímido y seguro que hasta dentro de 2 años no me lo preguntara otra vez,tenía que soltar una parte de esa rabia ahora, y lo demás Hipo la pagara.

Cogí mi hacha y empeze a maldecir mi suerte con gritos.

Fin flash back y Astrid f pov fin.

-Te entiendo-dijo Astrid.

-Pues creo que es un poco exagerado-dijo Hipo inocentemente.

-Como que exagerado-dijieron las dos Astrid enfadadas.

-Sabes que eres muy tímido,cuando intentas hablar de esos temas-dijo Astrid enfadada.

.Hasta seguro que aun no me has besado-dijo Astrid f muy enfadada.

-Lo siento,pero como pagara mi otro yo-dijo Hipo un poco asustado.

-Primero le pegare y le dire, esto por dejarme sola en el bosque-dijo Astrid f cogiendo la cara del niño entre sus manos.

-Y nosotros diremos,huy Soldaditos del amor-dijieron Chusco y Brusca burlandose de Hipo,quien estaba como un tomate.

-Entonces yo, os mirare con una mirada, que quiere decir,seguir asi y despues tendreis cita con mi hacha-dijo Astrid mirandolos con una mirada amenazante.

-Gracias Astrid-dijo Astrid f cada vez más cerca de Hipo.

-No hay de que-dijo Astrid un poco celosa al ver la escena pero sonrío mucho ya que podía ver la cara de Hipo mientras era besado.

-Los dioses me odian-dijo Hipo antes de ser besado por Astrid f.

Continuará...

**Lo siento por haber tardado tanto y que sea tan corta este capítulo,espero que os guste, aunque a mi no me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, en este capítulo cuando hable la Astrid del futuro,la A sera en minuscula, y Cuando la Astrid que conocemos sera la A en mayuscula. Y vosotros me direis como las diferenciais mejor, poniendole la f a la Astrid del futuro o así. Lo siento no me se explicar bien,espero que lo entendais.**

Capítulo5

Mientras, astrid besaba a Hipo,Astrid aunque tenía unos pocos celos al ver como otra besara a su chico, aunque esa otra fuese ella misma, ya que Astrid siempre será Astrid,pero quitando sus celos, también tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara, ya que podía ver la cara que ponía su novio, estaba muy sosprendido, ya que el beso le pilló por sospresa,sus mejillas estaban muy rojas, era una imagen que Astrid se sintio muy orgullosa,ya que esa imagen,esas mejillas sonrojadas ella le había echo.

Derrepente se le paso una escena por su cabeza, ella y Hipo besandose, y el correspondiendo el beso, como seria su cara? Seguro que él estaría muy nervioso,con sus ojos cerrados,sus mejillas sonrojadas hasta igual las orejas, tenía que ver esa imagen, para quedarselo para siempre en su cabeza,pero como lo haría?

Pero al hacer la pregunta a sí misma, miró a astrid quien aún besaba a Hipo, y sonrío con una sonrisa malvada.

-´Creo que Hipo y yo vamos a tener unas cuantas clases"-dijo Astrid pensando mientras una sonreía más y más

-Parece que Astrid esta muy contenta-dijo Mocoso al ver la cara de Astrid.

-Es muy raro, todos sabemos que Astrid, es muy celosa-dijo Patapez sosprendido al ver la cara sonriente de Astrid.

-Pues yo si lo entiendo por qué está sonriendo así-dijo Brusca sonriendo.

-Dinos, por qué-dijo Chusco.

-Solo, si lo pedis bien-dijo Brusca burlandose de los tres chicos.

-Jamas-dijieron Chusco y Mocoso enfadados.

-Venga chicos,si le pedimos bien, nos contara lo que Astrid-dijo Patapez.

-Gracias,Patapez,tu si sabes entenderme-dijo Brusca besando a Patapez en la mejilla.

-Huy Soldaditos del amor-dijieron Mocoso y Chusco burlandose de Brusca y Patapez.

-Veo, que Patapez se a enamorado-dijo Hipo ya que astrid le había dejado de besar.

-Parece que alguien ya vuelve a hablar, despues de que su princesa azul le diera un beso-dijo Mocoso molestando a Hipo.

- Callate-dijo Hipo enfadado y sonrojado, haciendo que todos se empezarán a reir.

-No tiene gracia-dijo Hipo.

-Yo me río solo por qué me encanta verte sonrojado-dijo astrid guiñandole el ojo haciendo que el pobre se sonrojase más.

-Se te ve más débil-dijo Astrid sonriendo mientras toma a Hipo del mentón,para que la mirara- y tan apetitoso-dijo ella mientras se acercaba más a sus labios.

-No soy comida-dijo Hipo nervioso-"que me va hacer"-mientras se alejaba un poco de Astrid,pero suficiente para que ella le agarrara de la cintura con una mano y la otra siguiera en su mentón.

-Hey Soldaditos del amor-dijieron Mocoso y Chusco burlandose de la parejita.

-Tu no les hagas caso-dijo Astrid cada vez más cerca de él-"Cuando vuelva a nuestra epoca actual,voy a darle una paliza a Mocoso y a Chusco".

Cuando Astrid iba a besar a Hipo,algo que no se esperaban paso.

Derrepente se oyo el rugido de un gran dragón.

Hipo, al ver como Astrid se distrajo después del ruido, salío fuera del gran salón y al ver al dragón se sosprendió.

-Antorcha?-dijo Hipo.

Continuará.

**Lo siento por las faltas de ortografía. espero que os guste este capítulo.**

**Antorcha es un dragón que se encuentra Hipo en unos capítulos de jinetes de Berk.**

**Parece que este dragoncito hizo poner celoso a Desdentado.**

**No se como se llama su especie en castellano o español, por eso no e puesto.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo6

El Tyfoomerang adulto de color naranja y blanco, al oir una voz muy conocida para el, se dio la vuelta para ver a Hipo, su amigo, se abalanzó a el, y lo tiro al suelo mientras le lamía la cara.

-Jajaja Antorcha, me haces cosquillas, si yo tambien te eche de menos-dijo Hipo riendose por las caricias de Antorcha.

-Hipo, conoces a este dragón?-preguntó Brusca.

-Chicos no se pero, ese Tyfoomerang se me hace muy familiar-dijo astrid al ver al dragón.

-Es Antorcha, no lo recordais?-dijo Hipo levantandose del suelo y acariciando la cabeza de Antorcha, haciendo que el dragón suelte un leve ronroneo.

-Antorcha,Antorcha,¡Pues claro!-exclamó Bocón contento-Es el dragón quien Desdentado estaba muy celoso, y es cuando me dijiste "Genial,mi primera novia es un dragón"-dijo Bocón intentando imitar la voz de Hipo, que sono más de una niña pequeña.

-Gracias por decirme que tengo una voz de niña Bocón-dijo Hipo sarcástico.

-Jajaja, has imitado bien a Hipo, Bocón-dijieron todos riendose, haciendo que Hipo se sonrojase.

-No, da gracia-dijo Hipo volteando la mirada, mientras hacía pucheros.

-Bueno, como hoy os a ocurrido muchas cosas extrañas, dejaremos para mañana también, lo de entrenar a Antorcha,vale?-dijo Bocon.

-Vale,pero como sabias que queria entrenarlo?-preguntó Hipo sosprendido.

-Hipo,te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, y ya se como eres-dijo Bocon orgulloso.

-Y dime como soy-dijo Hipo un poco enfadado-"Algunas personas no cambian, como Bocón"

-Bueno, eres terco, divertido y muy sarcástico-dijo Chusco riendose aun.

-Si pero muy divertido, os acordais cuando invento lo de esas alas, para que el tambien pueda volar-dijo Patapez recordando muy divertido.

-Si, y eso que le adverti que sería peligroso, pero no me hizo caso-dijo astrid un poco enfadada.

-Creo que Hipo, necesitaria a alguien, para protegerlo-dijo Brusca.

-Pues, esa persona sere yo-dijo astrid.

-Hey que no soy un principe en apuros, no necesito casarme-dijo Hipo enfadado.

-Parece que en el pasado eso pensaba-dijo Bocón.

-Cuando venga nuestro Hipo, le dire que no deje a la aldea a cargo de su mujer-dijo Mocoso molestando a astrid.

-Por que dices eso, Mocoso?-dijo astrid apunto de pegarle.

-Bueno, hace 5 años cuando a ti se te ocurrio hacer nuevas tradiciones de Snoggletog, la aldea quedo destrozada, y de quien fue la culpa?-dijo Mocoso antes de recibir un golpe de parte una astrid muy enfadada y avergonzada.

-Bueno toda una señora Abadejos, puede hacer algun fallo no? Me acuerdo que Valharama hizo fallos peores-dijo Bocón recordando.

-Bueno, antes me habeis dicho que puedo volar no?-dijo Hipo muy contento casi iba a saltar de la emoción.

-Si, puedes volar-dijo astrid sonriendo al ver a Hipo muy contento.

-Si veo a mi otro yo, le hare muchas preguntas-dijo Hipo emocionado.

-Hipo,te estas comportando como un niño pequeño-dijo Astrid riendose.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo-dijo Hipo mirando a Astrid con esa sonrisa tonta que tenía.

-No cambiaras-dijo Astrid pegandolo en el hombro.

-Hey a que ha venido eso?-dijo Hipo frotandose su hombro-"Que daño me ha echo, si sigue así algun dia, voy a perder mi brazo y mi hombro"-dijo Hipo pensando enfadado.

-Eso por no dejarme besar-dijo Astrid sonriendo.

-Por que no me enamore de Heather-dijo Hipo en bajo, pero suficiente para que Astrid lo oyera.

-Que acabas de decir pequeña anguila-dijo Astrid persiguiendo a Hipo por todo Berk, haciendo que los demás se rieran.

-"Creo que alguien nos esta espiando"-pensó astrid sería mirando para todos los lados y vio algo moverse.

-astrid pasa algo?-preguntó Bocon.

-Nada, solo que siento que alguien nos estaba espiando y que algo malo le ha pasado a hipo-dijo astrid sería.

-Serán cosas tuyas astrid, tranquila, en una semana volvera hipo de nuevo, sano y salvo ya lo veras-dijo Bocon intentando calmar a astrid.

-Si es verdad-dijo astrid mirando a Astrid como perseguia a Hipo.

En la oscuridad, un soldado sonrío al ver que no les habían visto, y se fue a la isla Paria donde le esperaba Alvin con Salvaje.

-Bueno, soldado que has visto en Berk?-pregunto Alvin mirando al soldado.

-Señor, parece que han venido el dragon conquistador y la hija Hofferson de otra epoca-dijo el soldado, mientras se bajaba de su dragón.

-Genial, no solo podre matar al dragón conquistador de esta epoca, sino que tambien acabare con el del pasado-dijo Alvin riendose malvadamente-Salvaje.

-Si, señor-dijo Salvaje.

-Quiero que vayas a la tribu de los Berserkers y dile a su jefe, que tengo una gran noticia para él-dijo Alvin sonriendo.

-Ahora mismo-dijo Salvaje yendose.

Alvin entro a la carcel donde tenían a un chico con armadura y con una mascara puesta, pelo marrón y ojos verdes ,de la edad de astrid.

-Tengo noticias para ti, mocoso-dijo Alvin mirandolo malvadamente-parece que podre acabar tambien con tu yo del pasado.

-"Ha atravesado la cueva del tiempo" Alvin no te saldras con la tuya-dijo el chico enfadado.

-Creo que ya me he salido con la mía dragón conquistador, esta vez sera tú final y el de tu yo del pasado-dijo Alvin saliendo de allí con una risa malvada.

-"Tengo que salir de aquí, Berk esta corriendo un grave peligro"-dijo el chico intentando desatarse las cadenas.

Continuará...

**Lo siento por haber tardado tanto, seguro que ya sabeis quien es el chico de la mascara no?**

**Hasta el proximo capítulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo7

Mientras Hipo era perseguido por Astrid, derrepente oyo una voz en su mente.

-"Ten cuidado Hipo"-dijo una voz masculina preocupada

-"Quien eres?"-preguntó Hipo sosprendido.

-"Bueno, eso ya te lo explicare más tarde, ahora solo te puedo decir que Berk esta corriendo un grave peligro"-dijo la voz antes de desaparecer.

-'Quien era esa persona?"-pensó Hipo sosprendido antes de salir de sus pensamientos y ver como Astrid estaba encima de el amenazandolo con el hacha.

-Eres muy atrevido al decir eso Hipo-dijo Astrid muy celosa, pero se sosprendio al ver a Hipo pensativo-Esta todo bien Hipo?.

-Si-dijo Hipo nervioso al ver a Astrid amenazandolo con el hacha.

-Bueno,chicos ya se esta haciendo tarde,por que no vais a dormir,manana sera un dia muy duro y largo-dijo Bocon yendose.

-Nos vamos,niños-dijo astrid en un tono burlón.

-Pero adonde iremos a dormir Astrid y yo?-preguntó Hipo.

-Pues a la casa del jefe por supuesto-dijo astrid.

Los tres se dirigieron a la casa Abadejos y Astrid y Hipo se sosprendieron que hubiera un establo al lado de la casa.

-Por que ahí un establo?-preguntó Astrid sosprendida.

-Es una sospresa, mañana lo vereis-dijo astrid burlandose de Astrid.

-Sabes que no me gusta esperar ni que se burlen de mi verdad?-dijo Astrid enfadada.

-Ya lo se, soy tú en el futuro, se todo sobre tí-dijo astrid abriendoles la puerta para que entren ellos dos primeros y despues ella-Buenas noches-dijo ella susurrando a alguien.

-A quien le acabas de decir buenas noches?-pregunto Hipo sosprendido.

-Ya lo vereis mañana-dijo astrid cerrando la puerta y subiendo las escaleras con Hipo y Astrid detras suyo.

-Bueno,vosotros dos dormireis aqui-dijo astrid señalando el cuarto de Hipo-yo dormire abajo.

-Mi cama se ha echó más grande-dijo Hipo sentandose en la cama.

-Bueno es que has crecido mucho-dijo astrid no muy contenta.

-Espera soi mas alto que tú-preguntó Hipo contento.

-Si,desafortunadamente, si-dijo astrid bajando las escaleras-buenas noches, si teneis problemas estare abajo.

-Espera tengo que dormir con Hipo?-preguntó Astrid ruborizada.

-Si, o quieres que yo ocupe tu lugar?-preguntó astrid burlandose de Astrid.

-Este es mi Hipo, tu ya tienes uno-dijo Astrid cerrando la puerta y mentiendose a la cama enfadada.

-Siempre tienes que ser asi?-preguntó Hipo cansando y metiendose a la cama al lado de Astrid.

-Solo protejo lo que me pertenece-dijo Astrid antes de caer dormida.

-"Que rapido se duerme"-penso Hipo antes de dormirse.

En la isla Paria.

-Habeis encontrado al dragón?-preguntó Alvin.

-No, señor-dijo un soldado.

-Bueno, no es muy importante, aunque llegue a Berk, será todo inutil, ya que con nuestra gran armada no podrán hacer nada-dijo Alvin riendose malvadamente.

Mientras en una isla pequeña a 15 kilometros de Berk, estaba un dragón negro, durmiendo con mucho frío y cansado, pero sabía que tenía que cumplir, con su deber.

Flash Back.

Continuará…..

**Quien es el dragón negro?**

**Quien es la persona quien ha hablado con Hipo en su mente?**

**Estas dos preguntas tendrán sus respuestas en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Seguro que ya sabeis quien es el dragón.**

**Espero poner el siguiente capítulo antes de empezar a clase, empiezo la segunda semana de septiembre.**

**Lo siento por tardar tanto y por las faltas.**

**Que os guste el capítulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hipo- el del pasado

hipo-el del futuro

Capítulo8

Flash Back.

Los vikingos ya habían llegado a la isla y ya estaban enseñando a los vikingos de la isla, todo el mundo estaba muy contento, pero una persona no estaba muy contento, y ese era hipo. El hijo del jefe, hipo desde que había ido a la isla se había vuelto muy popular entre las mujeres, y aunque tenía mucha atención de las mujeres echaba de menos a su novia guerrera.

-Oye hipo, si quieres puedes volver a Mema-dijo Estoico animado a su hijo.

-Pero si me voy quien entrenará a los vikingos de esta isla?-preguntó hipo un poco preocupado.

-Tranquilo, de eso nos encargaremos nosotros, ahora vete y vuelve con tu novia-dijo Estoico guiñandole el ojo.

-Gracias papá-dijo hipo feliz montandose en Desdentado quien este también estaba feliz al ver a su jinete feliz.

-De nada, y espero que te confieses ya, sabes que quiero ver a mis nietos antes de morir-dijo Estoico burlandose por lo ultimo.

-Papá-dijo hipo sonrojado antes de salir volando, aun sonrojado.

-Espero que se me quite el sonrojo antes de llegar a Berk, no quiero contarle a Astrid porque estoy sonrojado-dijo Hipo sonriendo.

Pero derrepente, empezaron a tirarles flechas.

-Cuidado Desdentado-decía hipo serio mientras intentaba evitar todas las flechas, pero sin darse cuenta una flecha de fuego quemó la aleta artificial de Desdentado, haciendo que se cayeran y que se dieran contra el suelo.

hipo fue el primero en recuperar el conocimiento.

."Donde estoy?"-se preguntó hipo para sí mismo mientras se levantaba y veía la isla-"estoy en la isla Paría"-dijo mientras se ponía su mascará y acariciaba a su dragón,quien se le había roto la aleta por completo.

-"Espero que los Parias no nos encuentren"-dijo Hipo mientras se ponía al lado de Desdentado quien recupero el conocimiento-Que tal estas campeón?-preguntó Hipo preocupado.

Desdentado al ver a su jinete preocupado le dío un codazo como para decirle que estaba bien.

-Bien, bueno ahora hay que pensar como nos escaparemos de aquí, sin que nos pillen.

-Esta ahí!-grito un paria señalando a hipo.

-Vamos a por el-grito otro.

-"Los dioses me odian"-pensó hipo-Desdentado tienes que salir de aqui, vete-dijo hipo diciendole a su dragón, pero Desdentado no se quería ir.

-Mira, amigo, si nos atrapan a los dos, no nos podrán salvar a tiempo, por eso te pido que te vayas de aquì y regreses a Berk, para pedir ayuda-dijo hipo calmando a su dragón, quien se pensó unos momentos antes de empezar a nadar por el agua y yendose.

-"Confío en ti campeón"-pensó hipo sonriendo antes de ser capturado.

Fin flash back.

Hipo se desperto derrepente, había tenido una pesadilla, en su pesadilla veía como su dragón era derribado por las flechas y como se va de la isla y tambien ve a un hombre enmascarado con ojos verdes.

-"Qué sueño más raro, e tenido, voy a tomar el aire un poco"-pensó Hipo mientras se iba del cuarto con cuidado para no despertar a Astrid, despues bajo las escaleras con cuidado intentado no despertar a astrid, pero se tropezo en la ultima escalera, iba a recibir el golpe, cuando dos brazos fuertes lo sujetaron.

-Estas bien Hipo?-preguntó su salvadora con voz preocupada.

-astrid, lo siento te he despertado-dijo Hipo separandose de astrid mientras se iba subiendo otra vez, pero fue detenido por un brazo de astrid, quien era muy fuerte.

-No me has respondido a la pregunta-dijo astrid agarrandolo y bajando las escaleras con el, despues encendio una vela y se sentaron en la cama.

-Si,algo así, he tenido una pesadilla y me iba a tomar el aire-dijo Hipo un poco avergonzado por contarle a astrid.

-Que aparecia en la pesadilla?-preguntó astrid mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Por qué lo quieres saber?-preguntó Hipo nervioso.

-Bueno, es que quiero saber que le puede dar miedo a mi novio, para que quiera salir a fuera para tomar el aire-dijo astrid sonriendo-aunque mejor que me lo digas mañana,hoy has tenido un día muy duro y extraño-dijo astrid calmandolo-ahora a dormir.

-Buenas no...que pasa ahora?-preguntó Hipo sosprendido al ver que astrid lo agarrara otra vez.

-No te he dicho que vayas a dormir allí, vas a dormir conmigo-dijo astrid metiendose en la cama y dandole un gesto a Hipo para que se meta con ella.

-Sabes, que Astrid se va poner muy celosa-dijo Hipo sonrojado y sonriendo al pensar lo celosa que puede ser Astrid.

-Si,pero es un poco divertido al ver como era yo hace 5 años-dijo astrid abrazando al niño quien se había metido en la cama y se había puesto de espaldas.

-Esto, buenas noches-dijo Hipo antes de caer rendido y dormise.

-"Parece que ya se ha quedado dormido, voy a darle la vuelta, para ver la cara que tiene"-pensó astrid mientras le daba la vuelta con cuidado-"que mono es"-pensó astrid acariciandole la cara-"hipo espero que estes bien, y espero que vuelvas antes de que se marchen a su epoca"-pensó astrid mientras cerraba los ojos-"te quiero hipo"-pensó antes de caer dormida con una sonrisa.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**Que pasara el día siguiente?**

**Podrá Desdentado salvar a hipo?**

**Se pondrá Astrid celosa?**

**Bueno hay malas noticias, la semana que viene lamentablemente el lunes empiezo a clase, así que hasta el viernes por la tarde no podré tocar el ordenador, aunque pobre escribir por el movil, pero las historias no se podran subir hasta el viernes, entonces quiero decir que a partir de la semana que viene los viernes,sabados y domigos subire las historias.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo9

A la mañana siguiente, Astrid abrio los ojos y sonrio al saber que estaba en el cuarto de Hipo, pero su sonrisa desaparecio cuando miro a su lado y no estaba su chico con ella.

-"Donde esta Hipo?"-preguntando Astrid pensando mientras buscaba a Hipo-"Si no esta aqui, oh no me digas que esta abajo-pensando con un poco de celos mientras bajaba las escaleras para encontrarse a astrid abrazando a Hipo durmiendo tranquilamente.

-Buenos dias Astrid-dijo astrid abriendo los ojos y viendo a Astrid no muy contenta-Ocurre algo malo?-dijo astrid levantandose de la cama.

-Que haber si ocurre algo malo?-dijo Astrid muy celosa-Me despierto, y no veo a mi novio y donde esta el, esta dormido al lado de otra mujer.

-Soy tu yo..-dijo astrid pero fue interrumpido por Astrid.

-Si, mi yo del futuro, lo se-dijo Astrid muy celosa-pero tu ya tenias que saber que no me gusta ver a Hipo con otra que no sea yo aunque esa chica sea mi yo del futuro.

-Bueno,lo siento por haber dormido con tu novio-dijo astrid-ven te tengo que enseñar algo-dijo mientras salia por la puerta siendo seguida por Astrid.

-Bien, que me quieres enseñar,aaahh-dijo Astrid ya que estaba encima de un dragón sin darse cuenta.

-Te he asustado?-preguntó una astrid con burla.

-En que me acabas de montar?-preguntó Astrid un poco asustada.

-No me digas que no reconoces a tu propio dragón?-preguntó astrid acariciando al dragón.

-Tormenta?-preguntó Astrid acariciando al dragón.

Tormenta miro a Astrid con una sonrisa.

-Si, es Tormenta pero más grande-dijo astrid mientras volaban por las nubes.

-Pues si que ha crecido-dijo Astrid sosprendida-Oye astrid?.

-Si?-preguntó astrid.

-Lo siento,mucho por haberme enfadado-dijo Astrid.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, además, yo también actuaría así,somos la misma persona al fin y al cabo-dijo astrid sonriendo.

-Es verdad-dijo Astrid sonriendo.

De mientras en Berk, Hipo ya se habia despertado y sin saber porque se dirigia al bosque.

-"No se porque me dirigo, al bosque pero creo que encontrare algo en el bosque"-pensó Hipo mientras se dirigia al bosque un poco inseguro.

Mientras tanto en la isla de los Beserkers, Salvaje ya había aterrizado en la isla y estaba hablando con su jefe, Dagur.

-Y bueno para que has venido,Salvaje?-preguntó Dagur.

-E venido para que nos ayudeis a destruir Berk y a su conquistador de dragones-dijo Salvaje.

-Bueno, pero ya sabes que yo quiero matar a hipo con mis propias manos-dijo Dagur cogiendo su espada.

-Eso esta solucionado, ya que hay dos conquistadores de dragones-dijo Salvaje sonriendo.

-Dos?Explicate mejor Paria-dijo Dagur sosprendido.

-Vereis, uno de los soldado vio al conquistador de dragones en pequeño, tenía como 14 años-dijo Salvaje.

-Quieres decir que esta el Hipo del pasado?-preguntó Dagur con una sonrisa.

-Sí así es-dijo Salvaje.

-Muy bien, os ayudare, y yo mataré a Hipo del pasado con mis propias manos pero antes mataré a sus amigos y en especial a la chica Hofferson, que ganas tengo de ver la cara de Hipo al ver como su novia muere-dijo Dagur riendo malvadamente-Bersekers, nos dirigimos para la isla de Berk, para atacar por supuesto.

-Yo iré a darle la noticia a Alvin-dijo Salvaje sonriendo mientras se montaba en el dragón.

**Continuará…..**

**Que encontrara Hipo en el bosque?**

**Donde esta Desdentado?**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo10

Mientras en Berk las dos Astrid ya aterrizaban.

-Bocon sabes si se ha despertado Hipo?-preguntó Astrid.

-Si, hace ya bastante tiempo-contesto Bocon como si nada.

-Y a donde se dirigía?-preguntó astrid.

-Al bosque, no se porque pero parecía muy metido en sus pensamientos-dijo Bocon antes de ser amenzado por el hacha de Astrid.

-Y por qué no le has preguntado en qué pensaba?-preguntó Astrid muy enfadada.

-No se me habia pasado por la cabeza-admitio Bocon.

Astrid suspiro derrotada mientras se iba.

-A donde vas?-preguntó astrid siguiendo a Astrid.

-Pues lo mas logico no? Ir a buscar a Hipo-dijo Astrid empezando a correr.

-Hey,esperame-dijo Astrid siguiendole-"Tanto corria yo hace 5 años? Me tendre que poner otra vez en forma otra vez".

Mientras con Hipo, quien se acercaba a la cala donde se conocieron el y su dragón, allí vio a un gran dragón, era negro, y muy parecido a Desdentado, lo miro desde más de cerca y si era un Furia Nocturna.

-Desdentado?-preguntó Hipo al reconocer a su dragón y acercandose para tocarle pero el dragón se alejó-No me reconoces?Soy yo Hipo.

Pero Desdentado no creía lo que decia el misterioso niño quien se parecía a su jinete de pequeño, solo podía haber un Hipo y ese era el que le habían secuestrado los marginados.

-"Parece que me tendre que ganar de nuevo su confianza para que me crea que soy Hipo".

Hipo empezó a acercarse al dragón, pero este le gruñia.

-Tranquilo, no te voy a hacerte daño-susurró Hipo antes de darse la vuelta y alargar su mano para que el dragón supiese que él confía en él plenamente.

El dragón se quedo alucinado, esta pasando como 5 años atras cuando su jinete hizo lo mismo, ahora tenia dudas, podria ser que ese era tambien su jinete? Parecia imposible pero al ver sus ojos, su cuerpo flaco si ese tenia que ser su amigo.

El dragón al final le devolvio el gesto acariciando su mano.

Hipo al voltear la cara vio a su hermano sonriendo.

-Desdentado al fin me has reconocido-dijo Hipo contento mientras Desdentado se lanzaba a su jinete y le lamia la cara.

-Hipo-grito Astrid.

-Astrid estoy aqui-dijo Hipo-Mira a quien ay-dijo Hipo quejandose por el golpe de Astrid.

-Esto por irte sin decirme nada- y esto por todo lo demas-susurro para darle un beso pero Hipo desvio la cara.

-A que ha venido eso?-preguntó Astrid un poco enfadada.

-Esto por ser celosa,decir que soy de tu propiedad,pegarme y besarme sin permiso-dijo Hipo antes de ser interrumpido por Astrid y sus labios.

-Y eso por todo lo demás?-preguntó Astrid separandose de el.

-Si-susurro Hipo como una pesadilla monstruosa.

-Al fin os alcanzo-suspiro astrid agotada- que recuerdos, Desdentado?

el dragón le lamio la mejilla a astrid.

-Si eres tu, pero donde esta hipo?-preguntó astrid al no ver a su novio.

continuará…


End file.
